


Third Time's The Charm

by matamagoyaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Broken Engagement, Cheesy, Complete, Engagement, Escape, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Freedom, Love at First Sight, Modern Era, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slow Build, Sweet, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matamagoyaki/pseuds/matamagoyaki
Summary: Ingrid Brandl Galatea is living her life at the age of 27. She doesn’t need a man to dictate her life. But when her father gives her the verdict of marrying a chosen man, she’s willing to bet it was a selfish rich arrogant douche. She surely didn’t expect a polite, and not to mention, handsome man named Glenn Iago Fraldarius.Will Ingrid agree to a forever with him or will she escape to her rightfully earned freedom with a self-made rope she tied to the balcony's fence?-A one shot that I made years ago and decided to include the FE3H universe in.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 4





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I wrote this short piece years ago while following a writing prompt. Then I decided to spice things up a bit and add the FE3H universe inside. I chose Ingrid's and Glenn's relationship because I think it fits them the most in a modern world setting, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos, subscribe, and check my other works!

"You _will_ listen to me, young lady!" he puffed out his chest, "My word is _final!_ " and the bearded man exited the room, banging the door closed. Leaving the green-eyed girl alone, mouth agape, face red, and an inferno building inside her.

This was not the first time Ingrid had heard of the news. Oh, she heard about it _a thousand times_ before. But this was the first time her father was really enraged about it. At first, she slowly talked him out of it, saying that she still has things to do, _dreams to chase_ , but with no fruit to bear.

Her father wanted her to marry for convenience. He was all about the benefits of combining the two families. And as complex and cruel as it may sound, she was never going to back down.

She will never have an arranged marriage, especially just because of convenience. She’s not ready yet, _and probably not ever._ And overall, not with a man five years older than her that she had never met before.

He could easily be a serial killer or a psychopath. Or worse, _a psychopathic serial killer._

She's going to stop this.

* * *

Both families were getting ready to finally meet, preparing each child to present. They mustered up their best since they could only meet twice. It was an old tradition of her family, _and a stupid one._ She thinks it is upsetting to force one’s customs to others. But the other party didn’t really make a fuss, _at least she knows the family is not as demanding as hers._

This was their first time meeting, and she was reluctant to meet her supposed-to-be fiancé. After variously failed reasonings and attempted escape, they entered the restaurant.

" _Remember_ , behave well and nothing goes wrong." Her father warned.

Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her hand, reassuring her only daughter. As hard as she wanted to wear a navy dress, her father forced her on wearing the teal one, saying, "His son likes the color teal."

She laughed inwardly, _what a joke_. The moment her father greeted the opposite party, she was greeted with copper eyes staring right at her. And to be honest, it was downright mesmerizing. He’s handsome, _her kind of handsome._ He looks tough, discipline, but kind enough with a sense of chivalry. She could immediately feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as her soon-to-be husband smiled at her.

His name was Glenn.

Glenn Iago Fraldarius.

The dinner went on and most of those time were used for the parents to discuss politics, environment, new energy, and sometimes engaging conversations with the young ones. Not that they’re considered young anymore, if she had to say so. Ingrid was 27, so Glenn had to be around 32. She’s pretty sure they’re also supposed to be regarded as adults.

Glenn was polite, he’s also kind. But even if he smiled, she could see that it doesn’t reach his eyes. She learns that he’s an air force pilot, and at the highest rank. His father also in the military. She’s surprised to know that her father actually chose a decent guy, assuming that he will choose whatever single douchebag is rich enough. But then she kept wondering, why would Glenn’s father even agree to such a one sided engagement? She knows this marriage would mistly benefit her father more. This, she doesn’t have the courage to ask. Not now, and maybe not ever.

For their first meet, they enjoyed their talk more than they would’ve expected. But the fact remains that the both of them doesn’t have any intention to form a romantic relationship.

What was the point of it, since they were engaged and forever was waiting upon them.

And since then, _she started to despise the thought of forever._

* * *

The second meeting was a friendly dinner between families. Ingrid's older twin brothers took their chance to bombard the future groom with useless questions, trying to break that mask Glenn was always wearing. Meanwhile, Glenn had a younger brother the same age as her.

She basically grew up in a house full with testosterone, and even went through her brother’s angsty puberty phase. So seeing the youngest Fraldarius being a grumpy and edgy person was not a problem.

Ingrid has always been the odd one in the family, defying their father to pursue her dream. With her brother working a normal job as an architect and interior designer, at the age of 27, Ingrid’s already a professional stunt double. She’s been in so many action movies that it’s too much of a bother to count. She went to countries, met other celebrities, _she was living her life._

Until her father announced the engagement.

Glenn’s brother, Felix, seemed to also be the odd one.

She thought he would also be enlisting in the military, like his brother and father. Turns out Felix was a marine biologist, working specially with sharks in the wild waters. Their common trait as the odd one made Felix think that his future sister-in-law is not that bad, that Glenn would be in good hands.

Though she doesn’t even know how she would feel about Felix accepting that fact, she felt like it was some sort of accomplishment. And she knew she had established an unknown friendship with her future brother-in-law.

That night, both Ingrid and Glenn managed to captivate each of their own corresponding opponent. With Glenn having to answer to Ingrid’s twin brothers antics, and Ingrid managing Felix’s critical comments and questions.

The night went by and both families had fun, _well,_ mostly her father and his father, Rodrigue, who drank to their hearts content, knowing their children is getting along well so far. Even Ingrid and Glenn felt the same, _if they were to be honest_. There was still some slight feeling of uneasiness between the engaged. All in all, both of them tried their best to hang on.

But they didn't expect the night to get longer. 

"Glenn, be a gentleman and drive Ingrid back to her place. Take the car, Felix and I will take a cab," Rodrigue insisted.

_And so he did._

* * *

Glenn turned off the radio, not wanting to ruin whatever mood was going on between them, but it was _comfortable_. He never wanted this arranged marriage, he never believed in it. For him, love was something attained as time goes by. How was this supposed to work for him when he had always opposed the very concept of love at first sight.

_How was this any different from artificial love?_

He glanced at the lady beside him, fiddling with her fingers. Waiting for one of them to start talking, or at least, _something_. But neither of them seems to want to disturb this perfect silence.

In a flash, they both arrived at her place. He walked her up to the door. _What bullshit,_ not a single word was spoken, and he didn't even act the part like how he was raised. _Supposedly like a gentleman._

He scratched the back of his head, _actually_ being shy, saying, "Ingrid."

The lady looked at him with wide green eyes, she was not expecting her name, _"Y-yes?"_

"Thanks," he stated, "For enduring with Felix, he usually gets in people’s bad side very quickly.”

She noticed Glenn’s face scrunched up, but nonetheless, she smiled, "Well, he _is_ quite troublesome,"

She could hear light chuckles, "He’s the devil incarnate," he said.

Glenn could see her smile, and she responded, "The devils tonight were my brothers. I don't know how you tame them," she laughed.

He shrugged, "Dark magic _, I guess_."

"I could use a lesson or two," she grinned.

At that, they both laughed. His earthy laugh and her soft ones filled the calm night. The owl sang, reminding them it was time to part ways.

 _'This is quite comforting’,_ the both of them thought.

They both knew this was never meant to happen. Love at first sight was never for them. As the clock tick and the wind whispered, Glenn had a feeling that this comfort will hardly ever come back. So he took the chance and enclosed the space between them, taking her in for a hug.

People would think it was the perfect chance for a kiss, but not for them. That would be a tad bit too much, for now. His hands stayed on her back, and his body tried to engulf the moment.

Ingrid could hear his heart beating as she puts her head on his chest. It was beating very hard. _Or was it her heart?_ Not a second had passed that she returned the friendly hug he had offered. Moreover, she also tried to cherish this one moment in her life.

 _"I’m sorry,"_ he whispered, very, _very,_ slowly, hoping she wouldn't hear. Little did he know that she had heard every single breath he uttered.

She didn’t know what that meant, was he sorry for hugging her? Was he sorry for his brother? Was he sorry for this engagement? Was he sorry for taking her forever? _What was he sorry for?_

They both pulled back, letting each other go. To others, this would seem pleasant for the soon-to-wed couple. But to them, _this was sorrow_.

"Good night, Ingrid."

"Good night, Glenn."

_‘I’m sorry.’_

_'_ _I’m sorry.’_

Because they both knew, _they were more than friends, but less than lovers._

* * *

Silence filled the room, two women sitting inside; one crying, and the other tried to calm the sobbing mess. It was only a day away for their wedding, the bride and the groom were kept hidden, another stupid tradition they had to follow. Ingrid kept saying soothing words to her mother, "It's okay, Mother. It's not like I'm going far away." _She bit her bottom lip._

The older lady kept crying, "You were just a little girl and the next thing I knew you're about to be wed." She wiped her tear, “I wanted you to find your own man, _I never meant things to happen like this_. I’m so sorry, Darling.”

Ingrid breathed out, “It is not your fault, Mother.”

Her father then entered the room, bringing the twins to take care of their mother. As soon as Ingrid's mother kissed her on the cheeks, she whispered her love and made an exit with her siblings.

The door closed, leaving two of the most stubborn people in the family, _together_. It was good enough they’re not at each other’s throat. Awkward yet fulfilling, prove that they never get along well but knew they had to

Or at least, that they both still tolerate each other.

"I'm proud of you, _Ingrid_." Her father took her for a hug.

This shook the blond, not expecting a hug, especially a warm one from her stoic and uptight father. She almost cried, at the guilt she kept inside. She missed the warmth of his father that used to tell fairytales to her at night. _How many years that has been._ She regretted for still not being brave enough to say that at least she’s grateful for him taking care of her.

" _I'm sorry, Father_."

He rubbed her back, "It's okay," Still at the end, not admitting defeat, "You did the right choice in accepting this."

And even at the end he won’t admit that he knew this was hurting her.

"Now get some rest, tomorrow's the big day." The both of them let go of each other, awkwardly. "If you need anything, call room service." He offered, " _It's cold_ , you should close the balcony’s window."

She nodded, "I'll get extra blankets, it _is_ a little windy up here."

Without a moment to spare, her father bid good night and closed the door. Ingrid smiled at the door and immediately called room service. She waited the night out near the balcony with a cup of hot tea, feeling super anxious.

She couldn't sleep, not with all her thoughts and feelings getting all messed up. The moon was partially visible, the rest hidden by the clouds. Its light couldn't even cover the whole balcony as she remained silent, counting the clock until midnight.

The blankets were her best friend, giving warmth and support throughout the agonizing hours.

_Midnight arrived._

She was wide awake, so she finally made her move. This was her main strategy. Putting her farewell letter written hours before on the bedside, she then tied up the blankets to the balcony’s fence. Careful not to make too much noise.

After she secured her escape route, she took a deep breath. Looking down at the height, she did a warm up like she usually does whenever she’s shooting a scene.

_It was time to go._

She knew she couldn't do this arranged marriage, and she knew her father would exile her after she really did get away. But she still couldn't stand the idea of staying low, dropping all her dreams, depending on an unknown man for her own life. Even though she knew, _Glenn was far from unknown_ now.

She knew Glenn chose to be an air force pilot because of his love for the sky. He had said that the freedom it gave was relaxing, even if he was always flying under the military orders. She knew Glenn loves to eat as she does. She knew Glenn owns a dog named Doctor. She knew Glenn deeply cared for Felix, despite his wording the other day. She knew Glenn was also living his best life as of now. She knew Glenn have soft dark navy hair and copper eyes which captivated her the moment she first took a look at them. And _she knew_ for sure, she did not love him.

_Yet._

She was not ready. Until that time where she could love him without any hesitation arrives, she was not yet prepared for something as strong as a forever. Though she hated herself for being uncertain, for lying to her friends, her family; _to Glenn_. She _needs_ to _not_ think about the aftermath even just for a second. Because all of _these,_ are killing her.

She slowly climbed over the balcony fence, tightly gripping the very secured rope she had just made. Hoping nobody would notice, she began her descend.

Soon, she was beginning to question her actions, _afraid Glenn would be disappointed._ But she shook those thoughts off. She couldn't lie to herself anymore, she prefers to hurt him over the truth rather than steal his forever only to live with him in a fake relationship. Holding it inside any longer will surely explode.

She’s even surprised that she actually hesitated for Glenn, knowing well in fact they weren’t close enough yet to actually care. She only met him _twice_. But maybe that was the reason, she doesn’t want to ruin a stranger’s life.

But halfway through her descend, she heard rustling from her side. She had just remembered there was another room beside hers. Sweats rolled down her head, hands clammy from this sudden feeling of fear. _Hoping_ , it was just a cat, or a rat, or just anything _but_ a human. Even _a ghost_ seems to be a better option.

She turned her head painfully slow and was met with another worried pair of eyes. It took her a couple of seconds to identify the person. Processing that, _he too_ was descending the balcony in this pathetic old fashion way.

Those familiar copper eyes she would love to call home, _someday_.

This was their third time meeting. It was unexpected, unplanned, _but surely fated_.

She didn't believe in love at first sight, not even in second. It was too much for her to bear, to live off of an empty promise such as falling in love spontaneously. She considers the art of process, to be _very_ beautiful. The hard work it would pay off once you've found that sole purpose in loving. Because in life, time is precious, and hollow words such as instant affection, doesn't seem worth her time.

But she would have never guessed before, that she would actually fall in love at third sight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, this was the prompt that I got!
> 
> -
> 
> "Your father is forcing you to marry someone you have never met. The night before your wedding you tie your sheets together and make your escape through the window. Halfway down you make eye contact with someone doing the exact same thing a few windows over."
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it! Don't forget to check my other works too <3
> 
> xoxo


End file.
